Luck has a good sight
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Eusine has never had a good realtionship with luck, will it change sometime? Oneshot


**Author's note: **Actually, I was sorry for have treated Eusine like a bitch in my last fiction.

Nothing personal, man, I just needed some antagonist to my story. Anyway, here I decided to pay him back giving him a oneshot about him and Suicune.

And anyway, I've been writing just romance since I've been here.

No shipping.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything about pokèmon

* * *

They say "Luck is blind", and Eusine would have paid in diamonds for a goddamn intervention on her eyes, he was so struck by bad luck lately, that he was starting to doubt about the existence of the counterpart.

It didn't matter how hard he tried to find and catch Suicune, the pokèmon would always find a way to kid him, he thought the creature was actually having fun on taking him for granted.

Like when he was awaken by the mystic dog in the middle of the night, he was so taken by the thought of finally having it in his pokèball that he followed outside forgetting to dress. Well, not that he was naked, but getting outside in just cotton trousers and socks in the middle of December wasn't exactly as good as it could feel. Besides, he shut the door behind him forgetting the keys inside. He caught a bad cold and several Morty's jokes instead of Suicune.

He saved money for almost a year to buy one of the extremely rare Masterball, this time he would surely be able to catch the damn pokèmon

"Hey dude, where are you goin?" a childish voice called him from behind, he turned to face his friend Bugsy, he went to him showing the just bought object "This time I'm gonna do it!"

The bug master's eyes shimmered "But..but…this is a masterball!"

Eusine nodded proudly "Yeah, it never misses! You can also catch a pokèmon without inflicting it any kind of damage!"

"This time everything will go right, I'm sure!"

"With your bad luck, I'd doubt the power of masterball too…"

The evil joking laugh came from behind Bugsy, and a grinning Morty jumped out "Don't wish me bad, I've already have enough on my own!"

"C'mon dude! Our life would be boring without you failing to catch Suicune…." The ghost master turned around to see Falkner approaching, he then grabbed the blue haired boy's sleeve making him almost lose balance with a squeak "…or Falkner shouting like a girl!"

"I don't fucking shout like a girl!" the bird master punched his friend in the stomach, obtaining a chuckle from Eusine and a worried look from Bugsy.

"Where's Suicune now?" asked Bugsy

"In Cianwood city, I was leading there…"

"So, see you later then? And good luck!" smiled the bug master

"He'd need tons of …ouch! Falkner watch my nape!"

"Have you done behaving like a moron?"

"It's his nature!" exclaimed the white caped man going away.

* * *

His pursuit was harder than he expected, the damned pokèmon showed himself on the bay when the sunset was wearing off, jumping out of his hideout, Eusine smirked in front of the wonderful sea creature

"Hey, dude! Come here…." He whispered, mostly to himself, getting closer to the object of his desire.

Suicune looked at him straight in the eyes, shaking its gorgeous violet hair left to right, in something the man assumed to be a smirk.

He was just few inches away from the pokemon when it jumped behind the rocks, diving into the waves.

Eusine could see a shadow moving under the blue water, with no hesitation he threw the masterball: the sphere floated upon the waves, a ray of red light went back to the white button, the object then flew back directly to the trainer's hand. He looked down at it smirking, loving how the advanced technology created such an efficient item.

He flew back to Ecruteak City cuddling the masterball in his chest like a kid with his brand new toy

"Mine, mine, mine…finally mine!" he muttered happily as he walked to Morty's place, before he could knock at the door, the ghost master flew out giving him a powerful slap on the shoulder grinning and shouting "Finally you did it! Who the hell could tell luck would have smiled to you!" he totally forgot about Morty's clairvoyance and his stupid perceptions.

"Wanna see it?" he made as to throw the masterball, but Morty stopped him "No, no, no! Not now!" he looked at his wristwatch "Actually Falkner and Bugsy are waiting for us at Olivine City's pub, you gonna show it to all of us!"

"That's a great idea"

There they found their mates already set, Falkner with his trademark sulk on and Bugsy chatting animatedly.

"Let's make them a surprise, show us after dinner" whispered Morty before joining the other two.

"How can someone be so self-righteous? Look at his stupid satisfied smirk! Pompous idiot!" Falkner was glaring in the direction of a table where the Sinnoh gym leaders Volkner, Candice and Roark were sitting, he was obviously talking about the electric master

"You will die for ulcer if you don't stop eating your heart out about everyone who has a pokemon with advantage over yours…" noticed Eusine, Morty just laughed "He's not completely wrong. Actually that three pretty faces would make his ass in black and white stripes, they all have a pokemon with advantage over his" as soon as he ended the sentence, his hand was pierced by the teeth of a fork "I can beat them with closed eyes if I want"

Bugsy handed him some fries, the bird master chewed them nervously "Come on Falkner, relax. You're here to spend a night with friends, not to battle them "

Bugsy's words didn't even touch Falkner's ears as he was too intent to glare at the blond that was happily sipping his beer, boasting at god knows what stupid action, he rested his head on a hand, mimicking Volkner's voice "I'm so strong and so bored that I blacked out my own city just for fun…. Prick!"

In that moment, Morty was building a castle with forks and glasses, when he added the knives, the whole structure crashed on the table, Eusine sighed "I guess that the prick gene is strictly connected with the one of blond hair!"

"Nah..I'm nothing like him…" said Morty, trying to build his castle again

"Well, I guess. You train ghost types." Noticed Bugsy

"I mean, he's not as cool as I am. Look, I wear an hair-band!"

"Ohh…sure, that's so cool….honestly when was the last time you washed it? I remember it being lilac not purple…" teased Eusine, Morty silenced him by waving his hand "Hair-bands don't smell like clothes"

A disgusted expression printed on Falkner's face "Please, I'm trying to eat and I would avoid to puke the whole shit in my plate again!"

Morty finally succeeded to make a solid building, he stole glasses from the back table where they were all piled, and watched proudly at his creation "Hey it's nice!" giggled Bugsy taking a picture of it with his mobile, Morty grinned giving a thumbs up near his creation "Seen? I can do this! I doubt Volkner could succeed it!"

Eusine gave his forehead a slap "Your stupidity will never stop to surprise me!"

Falkner stood up to answer at his pokègear and went out from the pub; as the blue haired guy was giving his friends the shoulders, Morty leaned forward to confabulate with his fellows "Hey, wanna do a joke to Falkner?"

Eusine put his hands forward "Don't you even think about it, he's gonna snap like a furious woman!"

"This is the fun!"

Bugsy and Eusine nodded, they knew exactly it would be useless, when Morty had a trick in his mind it was impossible to hold him back.

Morty went to the counter and ordered a glass of vodka, then took the packet of humid handkerchiefs Falkner always brought with him, he opened the packet, threw one out and poured the beverage on it, then put it back in place, the packet seemed to haven't been touched.

The bird master came back, he still had some fries to finish.

"Morty! That's a nasty thing to do! You know he has his bottom lip scratched, it will hurt a lot!" scolded Bugsy "Don't be such a pain in the ass, we're gonna laugh a lot!"

Falkner patiently finished his dish, Morty stood silent, waiting for his friend to take the handkerchief, when Volkner stood up from his table holding a hand over his eye and, without asking for any kind of permission, grabbed the packet of handkerchiefs from Falkner

"Hey! Don't you use permissions in Sinnoh?"

The blond turned to him growling "Shut the hell up! I have a brow in my eye, it itches like hell!"

The bird master stood up ready to punch the electric asshole square in the face, but Bugsy prevented him to, Falkner noticed three amused faces around him, that was reassuringly enough.

Volkner took an handkerchief out, opened his eye forcing to look up and went to pad the affected region. As soon as the wet cloth touched his retina, he gave one of the loudest and painful screams ever heard

"Dammit! What the hell! It burns, burns, burns!"

Morty was laughing so hard he fell off his chair . Roark gave the Jotho crowd a deep glare "What the hell have you put in them?"

Falkner leaned on his seat, crossing hand behind his head "I think something called _karma_"

A deep red shade burned on Roark's cheeks "Don't you lie!"

"Really roark, these are normal handkerchiefs…" observed Candice, who had pulled out several of them "Nothing wrong, I think Volkner's allergic to something contained in the liquid to moist them"

Bugsy patted Falkner's shoulder "Seen, you did something super effective against him!"

Falkner stood up, calling his friends behind him, Eusine had a firm grip on Morty's arm pretending him to fall for the laughs again.

Falkner gave the trio a victorious glance "That's for always mocking on me about my weakness!"

The four were heading to Goldenrod City, the air was starting to chill, and Bugsy was shivering unpleasantly. After some moments they were settled on the rocks of Route 38, he finally managed to ask what they were waiting for. Eusine stood up, holding a grin on his mouth "You guys know about my masterball…" his friends nodded in agreement "Well, today, after several years of continuing haunt, I finally succeed to catch Suicune and I wanted you all to see it for first!"

His friends' eyes were wide Falkner for disbelieving, Bugsy for happiness and Morty…in acknowledgement.

Eusine took a step back throwing the ball into the air. The violet sphere rolled three times in the air "So…here it is…" the ball touched the ground and opened.

The white caped man bowed in front of his friends ion a rather elegant way. Few moments passed and he heard no sound of appreciation, and when he rose his head up, he understood why, there was an angry Tentacool glaring at him from the ground

"Don't take it as an offence, but it doesn't look like Suicune…" pointed Bugsy, trying not to upset his friend; the other two didn't have the same care towards him.

"You stupid white cape, wasted a masterball for a fucking Tentacool?" growled Falkner.

Morty was rolling on the ground laughing "I knew that!"

Eusine's eyes widened "You saw that and never gave me an advice? Besides you wanted me to show my failure in front of Falkner and Bugsy too? Thanks! What a fucking friend are you!"

He turned back angrily, the ghost master stretched a laugh-shaking arm towards him "C'mon guy, don't be that angry!"

"Fuck you all! You know a thing I'm fed up of all of you!"

Falkner narrowed his eyes "You didn't seem to think like this few minutes ago…do you have your period perhaps?"

"No. I was just wrong! You're all selfish don't ever give a fuck! This is a disappointment that runs straight to my heart! You all fucking know how badly I want to catch Suicune yet you joke on me! Wanna know a thing? I'm not hanging out with you anymore!"

With that, Eusine walked away, heading to no one knew where, Bugsy was about to stop him, but Falkner prevented him to "What a ungrateful asshole! Think that I taught him how to deal with that Fearow…"

Morty shook his head "He's in the I hate everybody mode, you know, he will calm down soon"

* * *

Eusine sat on a rock, clearly sad and upset, when he felt a now too familiar glowing behind his back "What do you have come from? Do toy really enjoy making fun of me? Well, please go away. You caused me enough troubles!"

Suicune moved in front of him, Eusine snapped yelling at it "What? Are you deaf maybe? I told you to go away!"

But the pokèmon didn't move "Go away dammit! Go fucking away! I don't want to deal with you anymore! I'm fed up of you all having fun of me, right?"

The blue dog scooted closer pecking at his forehead, the man just sighed "I suppose you won't quit…then, come on, wet me, make me fall with my ass on the sand, then please leave me alone"

Then, Suicune mad what was unexpected, he gave the man small hit on the belly, and forced him to ride it, before Eusine could even protest, it was jumping into the water, surfing and carrying Eusine back to his home. The man stood on the door and looked at Suicune's content grin "Alright, thank you, now…I guess I need to sleep…" he slowly opened the door, the dog ran past him and curled in a ball on the floor next to his bed.

Eusine massaged his temples, still trying to contemplate what was in the pokèmon's mind, it surely would have gone for the following morning by breaking some window, not that he did care so much at that time of night.

Eusine was woken up by the feeling of a soft muse pounding his cheek, he lazily opened his eyes to see Suicune in front of him. What was happening? Why it was still there?

He went to the kitchen to get something under his teeth and prepared food for Suicune as well, the dog was playfully all the time. "Are you ever gonna tell me what's going on?"

He was clearly calmer than the night before, taking a seat on his couch, he ate his milk and cereal, Suicune resting at his feet "Do you think I went too heavy on my friends yesterday? "

The pokèmon nodded and Eusine sighed guiltily "I guess I made a big mess…now I don't know how to deal with it…"

Before he could start complain, his doorbell rang , with his huge surprise, Bugsy, Falkner and Morty were at his door . the bug master pushed himself forward "Eusine, we're here to apologize…."

"Yes, sorry for laughing at you, I was a dickhead" said Morty

"And I didn't have to yell at you like that" replied Falkner

"And…sorry for making you notice your Tentacool was actually a Tentacool" tried to excuse Bugsy. Eusine shook his head "Doesn't matter, I acted like a selfish asshole as well. I know you acted on your nature and…." His mind thought back to Bugsy's words, and chuckled "Dammit Bug! Maybe you're the only one I couldn't be angry at!" he then invited them to get in.

Once he was inside, Suicune peeped from the kitchen door with a pokèball in his mouth.

Bugsym Falkner and Morty stared at it with open eyes, Eusine stretched his arm to the sphere shaking, he looked at the given object a couple of times, then locked his eyes with Suicune's who just nodded, he threw the object, catching the pokèmon in front of his disbelieving friends, he looked at his prize once again and smirked "Seems like luck finally got that goddamn intervention!"


End file.
